Black Jewel
Summary Angel rose is a half human half werewolf fusion that was born in Junction City, Kansas but later traveled to japan with her Japanese family. During her school years she was bullied a lot due to her looks and her hearing disability which caused her to get ear implants to make her hearing impeccably better than a regular humans hearing. Due to her getting bullied throughout her school like she became a artist and writer. Power & Abilities Applications Apply To The Powers The User Has. Werewolf Physiology Feline Physiology Mutagenic Blood Poisoning Intuition Card Cutting Physical Deformation Personality Rewrite Morality Transcendence Nanite Mimicry Laughter Inducement Death By Laughter Identity Manipulation Juggling Intuition Cheating Insanity Inducement Anarchy Inducement Rodent Manipulation Food Combat Crime Inducement Reality Perception Killing Intuition Poisonous Blood Trick Weaponry Criminology Intuition Concealed Weapon Proficiency Contaminant Immunity Unpredictability Alien Mind Subliminal Seduction Insanity Empowerment Toy Manipulation Absolute Unpredictability Acid Artillery Chemical Absorption Poison Generation Trickster Escape Artistry DNA Replication Enhanced Wits Foreign Chemical Immunity Mental Plane Lordship Supernatural Blood Chemistry Manipulation Improbable Weapon Proficiency Supernatural Survivability Drug Usage Genetic Memory Enhanced Endurance 4th Wall Awareness Flowmotion Fear Inducement Scientific Prowess Gadget Usage Heart Rip Science Attuned Physiology Killing Instinct Indomitable Will Pain Suppression Regenerative Healing Factor Combination Attacks Counter Peak Human Flexibility Peak Human Durability Clown Physiology Blunt Weapon Proficiency Peak Human Strength Enhanced Agility Enhanced Durability Enhanced Combat Omnicompetence X-Ray Vision Age Acceleration Peak Human Endurance Alpha Physiology Peak Human Condition Costume Specification Enhanced Tracking Hunting Intuition Seduction Intuition Vehicular Combat Special Ops Mastery Stealth Tactics Training Regimen Power Suit Tactical Analysis Weapon Proficiency Absolute Combat Old Prime Focused Group Counter Enhanced Swordsmanship Trick Boomerang Athletic Combat Interrogation Intuition Peak Human Reflexes Peak Human Stamina Peak Human Combat Omnilingualism Dual Wielding High-Tech Exoskeleton Child Prodigy Uniqueness Acid Immunity Poison Immunity Cosmic Awareness Genius Level Intellect Enhanced Gunmanship Peak Human Agility Peak Human Speed Peak Human Balance Enhanced Athleticism Enhanced Memory Enhanced Investigation Leadership Empowerment Vehicle Intuition Mechanical Intuition Business Intuition Aviation Intuition Enhanced Throwing Disguise Mastery Enhanced Swimming Artistic Intuition Law Intuition Psychological Intuition Hacking Intuition Enhanced Surveillance Medical Intuition Enhanced Athleticism Shape-Shifting Weapons & Equipment Angel Venom - Angel Teeth - Various Black Jewel Gadgets - Jewels Joy Buzzer - Explosives - Angel Cards - Black Fish - Angel Suit - Angels Utility Belt = Angel Rope - Angelrang (Boomerang) - Mallet - Pop-Gun - Domino Mask - Gauntlets - EMP Mask - Escrima Sticks With Electro-Blast Transportation Jewelmobile - Angelcycle - Angelplane - Angelboat - Angelcopter Weaknesses Silver Bullets (Werewolf Only) - Forced Into Werewolf By Moon - Can Be Out Matched By Supernatural Hunters (Werewolf Only) - Loses Mental Stability & Human Traits Every Time She Changes Into A Werewolf - Vulnerable To Vampire Bites (Werewolf Only) - High Pitch, Loud Noises, Foul Smell (Werewolf Only) Vulnerable To Other Werewolves (Both) - Applied Electricity, Medicine Or Enzymes May Prevent Transformation (Human Only) - Mental Illness (Both) - Mental Instability (Both) - Single-Mindedness (Both) - Vulnerable To Human Weaknesses (Human Only) .